The present invention relates to a novel product comprising a polymer resin carrier incorporating undecylenic acid or derivatives thereof and to a process for preparing said resin.
Undecylenic acid or derivatives thereof such as esters and metal salts, particularly alkaline or alkaline-earth metal salts, is known on account of its numerous properties.
Several documents describe the pediculicidal (lice destroying) action of undecylenic acid or its derivazives, notably the lower alkyl ester derivatives.
Several documents describe the fungicidal action of undecylenic acid.
Then again, several documents describe its deodorant action, in the sense that this C.sub.11 acid is able to remove unpleasant odors from air.
Now, regarding the said deodorant action for example, it would be advantageous to provide a support matrix or carrier for the said acid or its derivatives, in order to obtain easy-to-use deodorant sticks.
FR-A-2 579 983 discloses a polymer resin based on polyetheresteramide (PEEA) in its use as a support for perfumes, the said resin providing for their release. This patent concerns the release of a perfume, in other words the provision of an odorising action through a diffusion mechanism, having a masking effect. There is no mention of a deodorant action and no mention of destroying unpleasant smells.